The production of pelletized iron ore concentrates for reduction by further processing is known to the prior art. For example, taconite concentrates, available as finely comminuted and highly refractory powders, are commonly pelletized to meet the currently prevailing feedstock requirements of existing blast furnaces. The pelletizing process requires the formation and induration of pellets from ore powders or fines. This process, and particularly the induration process, consumes considerable quantities of energy.
Escalating costs for oil and/or natural gas have increased the interest in coal fired systems. A major problem in coal systems is the ash associated with coal firing and the fact that coal, with appropriate ash fusion characteristics, is relatively limited and expensive. Thus, studies have been undertaken to assess the suitability of separate coal gasification processes utilizing known techniques. It has been shown that the relatively low energy gas produced by these known processes is acceptable for powering known taconite pellet induration plants. However, known coal gasification techniques require large capital expenditures for plant construction.
Known taconite pelletizing systems produce a pelletized iron ore concentrate from a material which is introduced to the system as ore powders or fines. As noted above, the material in process is pelletized and fired in an indurator to produce a feedstock for reduction by further processing. Typically, this further processing is by a blast furnace at a location remote from the equipment forming the pelletizing system and the supply of ore fines itself. Indeed, pelletizing systems are typically located adjacent the supply of raw material to minimize transportation. However, the requirements for reduced metal at the location of the pelletizing operation requires shipment of the ore pellets for further processing and a return shipment of the reduced metal.